


Mansion

by Emile_is_waiting, mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Banter, Crack, Death, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile_is_waiting/pseuds/Emile_is_waiting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally
Summary: Skeppy is bald. Dream thirsts for blood. The mansion is on fire.All in all, a normal Tuesday.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> A horrible crack fic written by three people with very little communication. If you've watched 'Markiplier Makes: Fanfiction' then you'll know what's about to go down. Good luck!

It was an ordinary day in the Diamond Muffin Mansion, albeit a few more guests than the owners were used to. 

George and Sapnap sat on the couch, bickering loudly while Dream cackled wheezily in the background. Badboyhalo watched on in a mild state of distress, but not enough to intervene with the yelling.

And skeppy. Skeppy was upstairs panicking. How would they react when they found out? Would they accept him? He adjusted the long haired hamster on his shiny bald head and prayed that it would cooperate the same as usual. 

It was rare that it would wake up and run off, but deeply terrible when it happened. He'd grown used to the little friend and his significant lack of hair, but he wasn't ready to tell his friends.

"YOURE BEING UNFAIR, SAPNAP!!!" He could hear george scream.  
"GOGY COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Sapnap's voice was teasing as he held George captive under his elbow in a headlock.

Dream was wheezing in his usual fashion in the corner of the room, George could hear the man whisper painfully, "I'm going to piss myself." which made him laugh harder then he already was.

Sap hefted his tiny friend into his arms and yeeted him onto the couch, then flopping over said couch, damn nearly suffocating Gogy in the process.

"NOoO SAP YOU CAN'T KILL GOGY, THE TIER THREES!" Dream cried.

But it was too late.  
Subpoena had already sliced George clean in two. The two sides of his body, still twitching as Dream looked in horror. 

The muscular green man’s eyes looked up from the bleeding corpse, to sapnap, standing menacingly above it. 

“Sapnap… why?” Skeppy whispered, in shock at the scene. 

Sapnap grinned evilly with the flint and steel in his hands. The ruins of the mansion Bad and Skeppy had built their life in stood smoldering behind him. 

"You're just lucky no one got too hurt in the fire, you muffin!" Bad scolded. But then Bad turned to Skeppy and his eyes widened. "Geppy, where's your hair?!" Skeppy's hands flew up to his head, only to feel the smooth round curvature of his skull beneath skin. 

Dream laughed and George laughed along. "H-hES BALD!!!" Dream wheezed. Bad was in shock. Skeppy frantically looked for Mr. Hair. 

He heard a desperate squeak from the fireplace and Gogy watched in horror as the cries died off.

He could hear Sapnap laughing and he promptly turned around and socked the man in his face.  
It was loud, the bruise forming almost immediately on Sapnap's jaw.  
Dream gasped quietly, but the sound was like a gunshot in the silent room.

His mind began to spin as the world crumbled around him. Sapnap lay motionless before him, impaled on his own abdomen. Dream’s collapsed as his vision blurred. 

Everyone he loved was gone.

Everyone he loved was gone. 

As Dream cried on the floor, George tapped him on the shoulder. 

"You know, everyone's fine, right? Dream, we need to figure out how to put the fire out so quit your pathetic moping like a drama queen and let's help Bad." Dream sniffled and accepted the hand up. 

Sapnap scoffed. "How was I supposed to know hamsters weren't fire proof?" 

Skeppy bawled and Bad patted his back reassuringly. "Most critters aren't fire proof sappy..." he said quietly, rubbing small circles against Skeppy's shoulder blades. Sapnap made another uncaring sound but deep down he was highkey panicking.

How did he manage to kill 5000 lizards?

As George and Sapnap had their screaming match, Dream silently held up one of the lizards and just,,, popped one in his mouth

Sapnap was the first to notice.

"Dream what the FUCK?!" He screamed and George whipped his head towards Dream, watching the man consume a whole fucking dead lizard.

"It's not that bad guys c'mon! I was just hungry!" Dream smiled, but Gogy walked over and slapped him anyways.

"DREAM YOU CAN'T JUST EAT DEAD SHIT OFF THE FLOOR!"

Skeppy panicked as he ran down the hallway leading to the final chamber.

Dream, hunched over turned to skeppy with blood on his face.

"YUMMY" Dream growled as he lunged towards the skepster. Skeppy screamed. 

He thought it was all over. 

Carnage and gore littered the room, and as the green monster was upon him, he was shocked when all he felt was the warm embrace of the large fella. 

No teeth, no ripping limb from limb. Just a nice cozy hug.

**Author's Note:**

> No words. Only suffering.


End file.
